


The Change In Love

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [1]
Category: None - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: Love is a ChoiceI chose to Stop
Relationships: None
Series: Spiral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	The Change In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a clearer prequel to the works in Spiral Series.

To love  
Is to be happy   
Calming  
Comforting  
Around each other

Meeting you was a joy   
Going to your house was my pleasure  
Everything was filled with happiness

Then came our graduation  
and eventually, Our future

To you  
The future is so scary   
You don't want to think about it  
You just want to live in the present  
Enjoy the time

To me  
The future is so scary  
I have to have a plan for it  
Goals for the future  
Targets to reach

But you didn't want to hear it  
You didn't want to think about it  
"Don't think about it"  
"Enjoy Life!" you said  
You didn't understand

You remain the same  
Unchanging, not growing

In your happiness, I became distressed  
I had insecurities I couldn't let out  
Because we have to "Enjoy the moment"  
It felt as if its a fantasy where nothing bad is brought up  
But to me, that fantasy is toxic  
Killing me slowly with each passing day

I am no longer comforted by your presence  
No longer loving your touch  
No longer felt calming around you  
Meeting you has become a hassle  
Heading to your house has become unpleasant

There was so many things I wanted to say  
The stressed of keeping it all to myself  
Not able to say a thing to you  
Killed my love for you.

This is the story of how Love has turned into Agony.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing for a bit  
And this is what I came out with  
Enjoy


End file.
